


Day Sixteen: Hallucinations

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Caring Hanzo, Fever, Hallucinations, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Sixteen: HallucinationsOrFevers are awful, what’s even worse is the bad memories they can bring up
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Day Sixteen: Hallucinations

A pretty nasty flu had been sweeping over the base, almost everyone had caught it.

Thankfully Hanzo was one of the few it missed

Jesse wasn't so lucky

The poor gunslinger had come down with a severe fever and could barely get out of bed without falling over. Hanzo had taken on the role of the caretaker for his boyfriend, which included getting him food

Hanzo had just made his way back from the kitchen, a bowl of light soup, crackers and some water with him

The last thing he had expected to see when the door leading to their bedroom slid open was Jesse sat up in their bed, sweat covering his naked torso

And a gun in his shaking hand, pointed right Hanzo

Hanzo froze, not wanting to startle the cowboy who already looked terrified. His wide eyes stared into Hanzo and he was a mixture of shaking from fear and his fever.

He took in a gentle breath to collect himself "Jesse, is everything alright?" Hanzo questioned

"You stay the fuck back! I ain't gonna let you take him!" Jesse spat out angrily, confusing Hanzo even more

"My love... it is just me, I would never hurt you" Hanzo said softly attempting to calm Jesse

A whimper escaped Jesse as a single tear rolled down his cheek, his hand not lowering

"H-He's gonna take him from me, I can't lose him" Jesse shook his head

This fever was making Jesse delusional, he was seeing something or someone who wasn't really there.

Hanzo needed to get that gun out of his hand before Jesse injured himself. Slowly whilst Jesse was looking at his lap, Hanzo placed down the tray he was holding and held up his hands to show Jesse he meant no harm.

He took a gentle step forward which caught Jesse's attention, the gunslinger's eyes quickly training back on Hanzo

"I am not going to hurt you Jesse, I want to help. What are you seeing right now?" Hanzo questioned in a low voice, inching his way forward as the cowboy began to explain

"It's him... f-fucking Gabe... he ain't him anymore. He's a monster, I ain't gonna let him hurt Ha-Hanzo, I won't lose him!" Jesse explained, fear dripping from the words.

"He is not here Jesse, you are sick and your fever is affecting you. We are both safe" Hanzo continued. He was almost near the bed, almost able to get the gun away from Jesse.

"But... but I saw im'! With my own eyes! He was-" Jesse cut himself off as he looked around the room, Hanzo assumed he couldn't see anyone aside from himself.

Hanzo slowly sat on the bed. "Can I take the gun please" he asked gently as his hands gently reached for Jesse's hand that was holding the gun. Thankfully, Hanzo was able to ease the gun out of Jesse's hand without him protesting.

Jesse continued to look around with a confused look on his face before his eyes settled on Hanzo, some of the fog seemed to clear.

"Darlin? What... what happened?" Hanzo gave Jesse a closed mouth smile and placed his free hand against his boyfriend's face, the other leaning into the coolness his skin held.

"You were seeing things, but you are safe, nothing will harm you" Jesse nodded

"Now, would you like some of the soup I made you?" Hanzo questioned

"I ain't hungry though" Jesse replied making Hanzo sigh

"I know my love, but you need to eat something" At that a smirk appeared on Jesse's face

"And before you ask, no, I will not _blow_ you in return for eating. Your temperature is high enough"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m good at falling behind aren’t I?
> 
> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
